1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a person location system comprising a plurality of base stations which are respectively located at the sites of microcells with radius of about 100 meters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a proposed person location system, a plurality of radio base stations are located to serve microcells and users are always carrying a hand-held transmitter for periodically transmitting a signal identifying the user. Each base station monitors the field intensity of the transmitted signal and informs it to a management center via a dedicated network of radio or wire-line circuits. However, such a dedicated network would be complex and costly if implemented solely with dedicated wire-line circuits, or if implemented with radio circuits since a switched network would be required for routing signals from the base stations.